<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A mermaid's wish by jinonan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255527">A mermaid's wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinonan/pseuds/jinonan'>jinonan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, lmao wth is planning ahead, no beta we die like blm unmovable from their leyline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinonan/pseuds/jinonan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"How much do you wish to change your life ?"</p><p>Snippets of a certain Warrior of Light's life and dreams. Prompts for FFXIVWrite2020 woohoo!</p><p>Prompt 4: Blooming<br/>The Wol and G'raha enjoy a festival together. It's as sweet and simple as that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flavour of happiness (Prompt #1: Crux)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"naan why are you doing this ?" listen i need to combat my writer block somehow ok!!!! </p><p>This is a collection of stories for the 2020 FFXIV Writing Challenge! More tags and rating will be updated in the future!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m still surprised how good your cooking is, kid.” The older woman mused with her spoonful of soup, carefully watching the portion in awe and amazement. Had it been under her hands yet again this pot would surely become another witch’s cauldron of poison. Sliced chunks of mushroom blended in with creamy flavour of salt, pepper and butter, the dish became almost god sent just from ingredients they found in the wild and cheaply bought from merchants.</p><p>“It is not that hard to make, if you can actually follow and listen.” The young cloaked figure glanced at her, the stare almost dagger-like in disappointment. “Food is not meant to be a weapon, lady Kehda.”</p><p>“As long as it’s edible any food is good!”</p><p>“Not anyone has immunity to poisons like you!” </p><p><i>God this kid can have a temper</i>, she thought. Sighed and resigned in defeat, she focused on her fill for the day before their sleep. It’s been half a year since she first found the child washed on the shore of Isle of Bekko, completely bound on the legs and marks presumingly for ritual purpose. While never one to bug in a person’s life without consent, Kehda could not help but worry about the child, both physically and mentaly. </p><p>“Anyroad, it’s very delicious as always. Thank you for the food, young one.” The older woman returned her gratitude with a smile, hoping for now it’s enough until she could properly do more for the younger one.</p><p>Silence once more from the child, but slowly a nod replied to her, a small improvement within the two’s conversation. Satisfied she finished her bowl, convinced that as a victory during their journey.</p><p>With their dinner done, both prepared their tent for another night.</p><p>“Also,” Kehda asked, “are you sure you don’t want me to call you with a name? I won’t bug you with your old one, but it’s better for me to say more than just “kid” or “you” you know.”</p><p>The child pondered, tiny hands fiddled while looking away from her. It had become obvious the child was still not comfortable with her just yet, so maybe this point was still too soon.</p><p>“Well, forget about it for now. You don’t have to rush for an answer, but do think about it here and there.” Kehda went over to give a headpat, causing the younger to momentarily freeze in place. Chuckled she returns to her spot, but then she’s deep in thought for another possibility.</p><p><i>“Perhaps, if that child no longer has any purpose in life.”</i> Closing her eyes. <i>”This name could be passed down for another successor.”</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drenched (Prompt #2: Sway)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Sometimes dreams are reminders for things you want to forget. But a person's sin is never forgiven until repent is made.</i>
</p>
<p>This chapter include a scene with anxiety attack and trigger warnings for: drowing and past dosmetic/child abused. Please be careful when reading.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Once more you sat on the familiar spot on the dock. Once more you let yourself become one with the gentle sea waves. Once more you naively imagined about the world you could not see beyond the horizon. Left. Right. Here. Not here.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Big sis, can you sing us that song again ?” A sweet voice called out, young and innocent that you recognised as your beloved sister. You liked to sing melodies for you precious siblings, for in those moments could you find peace. For they were your only lights to live on.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Which one do you like to listen to now ?” You asked.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“The one about the mermaid princess!” Your brother replied, eager as always much more than his other half. You laughed at his answer in earnest, reaching out a hand to ruffle his hea-</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Do you truly believe you can escape from your sins ?” a strong hand grabbed your wrist, strong enough to leave bruise and made you bleed again. Your father stood, eyes filled with fire and hatred that caused you burnt and scorched, his smile grew wider as he mocked you. You struggled, kicked and screamed, anything and everything to get away.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Drumrolls. Chantings. Ringing bells. Dancing. Your own singing. All sounds were around you. All commanded you to be silent. To obey. For the greater good of the island, you must behave.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And then they bounded your legs with a rope and rock. And then they threw you into the ocean. Left you sank deeper and deeper until water filled your lungs. Until there was nothing inside you but coldness and despair.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But this was what you wanted, was it not ?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i><b>To  curse  them  all </b></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><em></em><p>The Auri’s eyes flew open, with beans of sweat dropped down cheeks and heavy ragged breaths. Immediately the child ran out of the tent with one hand over their mouth, the urge to throw up rising up with every second. Do not scream, you must not scream, they belittled themself as their small legs continued to run. Finally faraway enough that small frame decided to let everything out. The pain, the tears, the cries that slowly turned into hiccups, moments passed by that felt like eternity.</p>
<p>No longer were they that helpless existence. No longer were they a scapegoat for selfish adults. No longer they could be with their true family anymore.</p>
<p>
  <i>No longer do you have that name anymore. </i>
</p>
<p>Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat. Slowly.</p>
<p>Moonlight shone in silent comfort until the Auri’s breathing became stable enough. One last look around and the child carefully walked back to their camp, shameful in the fear that overtook their dream so easily. What they did not expect was seeing Kehda there, waiting with two mugs of drinks on her hands.</p>
<p>“Are you alright kid ?” The older woman concerned, her brow knit in worry and kindness that they surely undeserved. A strange lady that easily took in a lost child with no complaint. Truly strange, almost a pity from the kami themselves.</p>
<p>“I am fine now.” A gulp, their throat now felt uncomfortably dried. “You don’t need to worry anymore, but thank you.” Small hand slowly reached for warm drink, gingerly sip down and sighed in delight. “We should get back to sleep soon.”</p>
<p>Kehda’s gaze never left the young child, but ultimately nodded in agreement. Tomorrow, they would set to Kugane. And then she could finally show what her real job was.</p>
<p>“Hey,” says Kehda, “I know there is much I will not ask out of you, but do confide in me, just for a little bit.”</p>
<p>Silence. And then a nod.</p>
<p>“Good night.”</p>
<p>“Good night, kid.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To be a shadow of the past(Prompt #3: Muster)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>The caterpillar morphs into its cocoon and becomes a beautiful butterfly. But is it still the same creature it was before ?</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Metal clashing echoed throughout the small garden, with footsteps dancing madly to the song of battle. One step forward, one step back. A swing on the right, a block on the left. Rinse and repeat. Focus on the enemy and you would be goo--</p>
<p>Cold tint of steel caressed over Kehda’s neck swiftly. Zerla, the Viera incarnation of a snow storm, stood overwhelmingly in front of them. Both had been sparring with each other for three bells, with little progress from the younger. Even if this was only the beginning to their long training, Kehda still felt greatly disappointed in themself. </p>
<p>“You were too slow again,” noted the woman, “do not just focus solely on your enemy’s movements. Match them with your own, or this blade would strike at your neck has it not been for my mercy.” She reached out her hand, but did not wait for the other to grab onto and yanked them up. Such strength befitting an ex prisoner from Garlemald: powerful, ruthless, unnerving. </p>
<p>“However,” Kehda looked up at her, “you managed to gaze at my cheek today. Not only that, you blocked my attacks more than 4 times. They are good achievements you have so far.”</p>
<p>Blue eyes blinked once, twice, until they snapped out and bow in gratitude. Finally, after weeks of bruising and failing, they’re one step closer to their promise.</p>
<p>“That will be it for today. Rest and think about your techniques more until our next lesson.”</p><p>“Understood.” The miqo’te nodded. <i>Miqo’te, they had to get used to this new body now, if to truly starting anew.</i> A hand gripped on their enchanted bracelet of glamour prism, a miracle granted by the kami that must be protected at all cost. For that, Kehda had to work hard, and that was what they did best.</p>
<p>“Remember to do well, for you have inherited her name and legacy.”</p>
<p>The Viera walked away, regarded not to the younger’s shocked expression. A shaky sigh escaped Kehda’s lips, and then a laugh, self despite and pitiful. Of course she would have hated them, the only reason Zerla agreed to this was to keep a promise to her own beloved.</p>
<p>
  <i>Do well with this borrowed life, for you are not her.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blooming (Prompt #4: Clinch)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>In the mist of uncertain happiness, my eyes are still drawn to you.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, when you said you wanted to show me a festival, I did not expect a full trip to Limsa Lominsa.” G’raha mused as his eyes wandered around the colorful booths and lights. It was a day to celebrate holiday in La Noscea, with everyone from around the realm being invited to join. Four whole days of singing and dancing, in honor of an old legend passed down from somewhere. In the end, a reason to drink was always the end result.</p>
<p>“And you did not complain, so why question about it now ?” Kehda looked back with a laugh, one hand still tugged on his armguard as they guided him around. The braided miqo’te had already familiarized themself with the festival for over two summers, and now every details of activities were at the back of their head. Even if both did not have to stay for the whole duration, any time to take the scholar around was worth it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><em></em><p>
  <i>“I hope you can drag our friend outside for maybe just a day. I rather him not mold inside his tent trying to decipher our findings.” Rammbroes requested the bard a few bells earlier. NOAH had made great progress with their findings, enough for them to pause their work momentarily. Kehda agreed without hesitation, as they too also needed to be away from the Crystal Tower for only a little bit.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I rather not think about those terrified beasts for a long while.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><em></em><p>And so here they were, looking around like children at the fair. The charming smell of food first lured the two, grilled fish with salt and fried crabs. Along the way, both were dragged into a group dance with many participants. G’raha clumsily followed his steps with others, but then his eyes fixed on his now-partner. Gracefully whirled around to the beat of music, Kehda let out their talents and charmed the audiences with both their movements and singing. He knew they were a famed performer, but to see it in action was a whole new experience.</p>
<p>Just how long did he smile at them during the whole activity ?</p>
<p>Both decided to sneak away after the crowd had gathered more and more, exhaustion shown through their ragged laughters. Suddenly, G’raha noticed Kehda stopped on their feets, looking at a teal plush bear on a shooting booth.</p>
<p>“Do you want it ?” he asked, now too also eyeing it with curiosity.</p>
<p>“Well, I can easily get it if I want. But,” the bard glanced back, a smirk slowly rose, “it would be too boring if there is no stake at hand, wouldn’t it ?”</p>
<p>The red hair miqo raised his eyebrow, until suddenly a toy gun was shoved at his hands. Ah, they wanted to compete.</p>
<p>Both silently prepare their weapons for the dual. He knew first hand about their skill with the bow, but he too was also a trained archer. G’raha missed a chance to show his expertise, but this was a good opportunity that he would not rather let go.</p>
<p>One shot. Two shots. Three shots. The sounds of rubber balls hitting the prizes sounded aloud until the whole shelves were empty. In the end, not only did they win the teal plush, but also a red one that matched.</p>
<p>“I did not expect to see these plushies again.” Kehda eyeing the two, a fond smile on their lips. “And I was sure there would be no more of them.”</p>
<p>“Then we must have been lucky,” G’raha chuckled, arms stretched after their fun competition, “but it has been fun. Thank you for your consideration, my friend.”</p>
<p>“Oh my, getting mushy now are we ?” The red hair blushed causing Kehda to laugh behind their hand. “But really, it was nothing. I had my share of fun today too, thanks to you.”</p>
<p>In the sea of fireworks blooming in the sky, G’raha swore he heard his heart skipped. Ah, what a curious feeling this was. But he did not mind at all. </p>
<p>“Also, you can have the teal one. That way you don’t have to wine when I’m not around anymore.”</p>
<p>The scholar’s “Hey” was lost behind as Kehda walked ahead, arms clutching on the matching red plush. Surely, today was a blessing. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>